1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of transformation of fossil fuels, biomass, medical waste and organic waste into energy production and the field of reduction and elimination of medical waste and organic waste.
2. Review of Technology
Conventional energy production from organic fuel materials relies on combustion of organic materials into their combustion products. The most favorable combustion products do not include carbon-carbon bonds and carbon-hydrogen bonds because such products indicate incomplete combustion, and thereby there is still combustion potential that was not utilized for energy production. When combustion is incomplete, there usually is some environmental concern for the organic combustion products, which can be desirable to clean or degrade before being released from the combustion system. The incomplete combustion of carbon-containing fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, fuel oil, coal, wood, biomass and even natural gas can result in the generation of pollutants such as carbon particulates, hydrocarbons, soot, oily substances, carbon monoxide (CO), and other pollutants. Such pollutants collect in the atmosphere and can cause all manner of health problems and smog.
For example, in response to pollution caused by gasoline-powered internal combustion engines, catalytic converters have been developed and mandated to reduce the levels of incomplete combustion pollutants emitted into the environment by gasoline powered vehicles. Catalytic converters are typically positioned in-line with the exhaust and muffling system of an internal combustion engine and are generally able to catalytically convert only trace amounts of the un-burnt hydrocarbons and CO into CO2 and water. Although modern catalytic converters can be used to convert trace amounts of un-burnt hydrocarbons and CO into carbon dioxide (CO2) and water, they are generally only feasible for use with relatively clean burning systems such as gasoline-powered vehicles.
Additionally, industrial burners, such as those that burn coal, fuel oil, or natural gas can also suffer from incomplete combustion. In response to pollution controls directed to industrial burners, sophisticated scrubbers and after burners have been developed in attempts to reduce environmental pollution. However, these and other pollution reduction means can be quite expensive, both in retrofitting older industrial burners as well as in the fabrication of new ones. None of these existing systems result is a substantial reduction of pollutants.
Incomplete combustion can also be problematic in the degradation of biological waste such as medical waste and animal corpses. Traditionally, disposal and degradation of biological waste has been performed by incineration and combustion of the organic materials within the waste. The disposal of medical waste in a manner that will not release dangerous pathogenic or disease-causing agents into the environment has always been a relatively expensive and difficult task. This is because it is necessary to first kill all pathogenic or potentially pathogenic agents, and then completely destroy the tissue to prevent further rotting and decay of the tissue. Otherwise, the tissue can provide a haven where later-introduced foreign pathogenic agents can thrive. For instance, it is inadequate to simply sterilize once-living human tissue and then dispose of it like ordinary refuse where it will be exposed to bacteria or other natural biodegradation agents. In the process of natural degradation, human infection-causing agents can find their way to the discarded human tissue, where they can thrive and then reinfect others.
Sterilization of medical waste typically requires manual microwaving or autoclaving followed by incineration to destroy the biological waste. This process has proved inadequate as a means to ensure total destruction of all pathogenic agents, including viruses. This is because of the inability to achieve complete combustion or destruction of all viruses or other pathogenic agents before they find their way out the smoke stack, or flue, of the incinerator. While incomplete combustion and degradation of biological waste may have different environmental consequences compared to incomplete combustion of organic fuels, it is still desirable to obtain the complete degradation of the biological waste for safety and avoidance of environmental concerns.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide methods and systems that could effectively and inexpensively eliminate, or at least substantially reduce, the quantity of un-burnt or partially burnt combustion products from organic fuels and biological waste in an economically feasible manner. It would also be advantageous to provide methods and systems for eliminating, or at least greatly reducing, the quantity of incomplete combustion products which would eliminate the need for expensive catalysts, such as palladium, platinum and other rare and expensive metals. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide methods and systems that can degrade biological waste and completely destroy infectious and potentially harmful biological materials.